A New Interest
by PopCult
Summary: What does Hermione do in the times she's not mentioned in the fourth of the Harry Potter series?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Interest**

The arrival of the other two schools to Hogwarts brought much excitement to the school. And with all the French girls walking around in their groups and the young men from a country nobody really cared to acknowledge, roaming the school, there was much giggling and wide eyes from the Hogwarts students. Within the fourth years and up the boys and girls were beginning to notice and pay more attention to one another. But after Harry Potter's name mysteriously flew out of the Goblet of Fire, the attraction the boys and girls were feeling was dulled and continued to be so after the first test of the Triwizard tournament.

After the first test it seemed that everybody's attention was focused on Harry Potter and all people seemed to be talking about was Harry Potter, everybody except for one. This individual would be Carlisle Lockry, a quiet but well-known Ravenclaw in his fourth year of Hogwarts. He liked to spend his time in the library to be by himself and enjoy some books. He'd enjoy reading history the most and occasionally the odd action novel in the fiction section. Lockry had a love for reading about talented witches and wizards and thinking that he could be them one day, fighting corrupted giants and riding hippogriffs into the horizon, to him that was the real magic.

Lockry was well known for his mysterious nature; he wasn't mysterious in a bad way, he was more an intriguing mystery than a strange one. Most girls would whisper to each other if he walked by or giggle if he talked to them at all which are the main reasons he decides to avoid or just ignore most students his age or altogether. It wasn't that Lockry felt more mature than the other students he was just an independent being who preferred to spend time with himself than anybody else.

Lockry walked casually, a book held open in his hands before him as he made his way to the library. He was determined to finish this book by the time he got to the library this afternoon so he decided to finish it on the way as he only had several pages left. This book, which he found in the fictional action section of the library, was a rather exciting one which he found he could hardly put down. Lockry understood that it was rude to read in class, and he'd hate it if he were a professor dealing with a student who preferred to read instead of paying attention. He felt guilty about this but the teacher must have known that Lockry **would** catch up with the missed work; he always finishes his homework, if not always early.

Carlisle arrived at the library just a few pages from the end of his book. He stopped in the threshold of the entrance to the library where he finished his book and then closed it shut with a satisfied smile upon his face. He exhaled and felt complete for the time being. Lockry strolled up to the library desk and placed the book on top of it. He then walked over to his usual spot at a study table before one of the tall, thin windows overlooking the lake. Carlisle pulled his shoulder bag up beside him and placed it on the table before him. He sat back and watched the glimmer of the sun rays dance upon the water outside. Lockry was beginning to feel restless, bored even without something to do, something to occupy his hands. He looked around at surrounding students. A group of girls sat on the other side of the group of study tables; they were studying together from what he could tell. He was happy to find them not watching him and whispering to each other with utter conspicuousness. Lockry was rather enjoying taking in his surroundings, he never noticed the large amount of cobwebs on the ceilings or even how high the book cases climbed. Lockry decided to take a walk around this playground he liked to dream his own. He stood from his seat and began to roam the aisles, walking at a relaxed pace, looking up at the ceiling and the high, disorderly looking collection of books in the great shelves. Lockry felt as if he were somewhere new, he grew curious of what fascinating books slumbered in the higher shelves of the library. He placed his hands in his pockets and gaped up at the roof where there seemed to be decorations in paint, hidden by cobwebs and decades of dust. _Wow,_ Lockry thought and then collided with a figure before him; books scattered on the floor.

"Could you watch where you're going?" A girl said before him, he looked at her, shocked by the sudden awakening from his indulgence in his surroundings. Lockry looked at the girl before him, she seemed familiar to him, but he didn't think he knew her too well. She had light brown hair which sat fiercely on her shoulders in a large mat of messy curls. Her eyes were hazel; _hazel eyes, _Lockry thought to himself and smiled. His thoughts seemed to have been stolen from him, his heart pounded heavily in his chest. _Say something! _His brain screamed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm so sorry, let me..." Lockry bent down with the girl immediately and gathered her books together. He glimpsed the titles of her folders and scrolls of parchment as he collected them together with the girl, knelt before him. _Transfiguration, Relics and Ancient Runes, Advanced Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts,_ the young woman collected the rest together quicker than he could read but he found that he was doing ht same subjects as she.

"Let me carry some of those for you, you have quite a lot." Lockry smiled as he stood with half her pile of books in his arms. He looked down at the books and read a label of one of them, "_Hermione Granger"_, one read. _Hermione Granger,_ Lockry thought and then it clicked: this girl seemed familiar because she is in his year, in these classes with him. She's one of Harry Potter's friends, along with Ron Weasley; the three of them were inseparable.

"I can take those," Hermione said firmly and took the books from Lockry's chest. She then turned and walked to a table to put her belongings down. He was stunned to not have her melt at the sight of him, had she not heard of him before? It wasn't that Lockry wanted her to act like every other girl in the Fifth year group but it did seem unfair to him that she made him feel that fluttery, melting feeling but she felt nothing. Lockry followed her to her table and sat in the seat across from her.

"My name's Lockry," he said softly, and smiled at Hermione from across the table. _Lockry? First name you idiot,_ Carlisle scolded himself again. "Uh, Carlisle, Carlisle Lockry," He chuckled softly and rubbed his fore head with his fingers. Lockry looked up again to see Hermione staring at him as if he had offended her in some way. Carlisle started feeling unwelcome, incredibly unwanted and as if he were intruding.

"What do you want?" She asked gently in her cute, English accent. Sure, every girl in the school spoke in some kind of foreign accent to Lockry's reformed Australian accent but Hermione made it sound like a song. "Hello?" Hermione asked again, seeming a little more confused than irritated now.

"Oh, sorry... what?" Lockry shook his head a bit and tried focusing more as she spoke again.

"Can I help you with something or...?" Hermione spoke again and waited for his reply. Carlisle was a little taken aback. She sure was rude for someone so pretty, maybe it was just a front.

"You can help me with your name," Carlisle smiled slightly and waited her reaction. Hermione stared at him a moment with a straight, stern face but as Carlisle stubbornly held her gaze, lifting his hand to his cheek and resting his elbow on the table, Hermione could no longer stifle her smile. Carlisle watched a smile crack Hermione's stale expression and as she looked away from him, he shifted his position and leaned forward on the table toward her.

"What's your name miss Gryiffindor?" Carlisle murmured as alluring as he could. Hermione looked to him with her hazel eyes and lifted a book in front of her to hide her mouth as she spoke softly:

"Hermione Granger," Carlisle nodded and stood up from the table slowly, pushed his chair back under the table and gave Hermione a slighted bow before walking back to his own table. Hermione watches Lockry from behind her book with curious eyes, then brushes off her interest in the boy to continue her potions study. Carlisle watches Hermione most of the way to his table where he sits and opens up his own book to write down some things in his journal.

Lockry sat at his table, writing away and occasionally looking up at Hermione as she read and scribbled down notes. He found her enchanting, and found himself intrigued by her attitude towards him. Lockry wanted Hermione Granger for him to hold and please and kiss. He didn't know what this attraction was about but it was mad and it had taken over him. For a while Lockry sat with his hand rested under his chin as he watched Hermione study intently and then what seemed all too soon, pack up her things and walk past him. Carlisle looked outside one of the large windows and saw that the sun had hidden itself past the mountains at the horizon. He collected his things quickly into his shoulder bag and swung it round his right shoulder. He turned around and saw the back of Hermione disappear out the entrance to the library. Lockry rushed to the threshold and looked round the hall to find the direction Hermione was travelling in but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn," he grumbled and tilted his head back. Lockry walked straight to the Ravenclaw dormitory to have a restless sleep filled with the image of Hermione's perfect smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Perfect Mouth**

The next day was Saturday; Lockry thrived on the weekend breaks that didn't seem to come often enough. This particular Saturday Lockry felt like walking outside, as cold as it was with the cruel chill of the oncoming winter. He placed his hand on the window of his dormitory and felt the icy temperature from the outside air. Lockry changed from his pyjamas into some jeans, a t shirt, a hooded jacket and his leather jacket over the top. He then decided to check the library for any sign of Hermione as soon as he left the Ravenclaw common room. On his way to the library he passed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who overheard speaking of their brainy friend. Lockrys' heart leapt with excitement and he quickened his pace. He crossed the threshold into the library and caught sight of Hermione lifting a rather large pile of books to leave with; her face was hidden behind the mini-tower of literature as she walked towards him.

"Thank you Madame Pince," Hermione said as she walked closer to Lockry. He smiled and walked up to the side of Hermione then asked:

"Need some assistance?" Hermione seemed a little startled by his presence.

"No.. I'm fine." She insisted, and continued on her way out of the library.

"Are you sure? You look a little overloaded there." Lockry grinned at Hermione and tucked his hands into his pockets. Hermione looked at him and then away again, trying to look around her pile of books to see in front of her.

"I'm... fairly sure yes."

"Well, I'm going to escort you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Oh, you don't have to really," Hermione told Lockry but he shook his head with a slight chuckle as they approached one of the moving staircases.

"I insist Miss Granger," and Lockry held his arm out to lead the way for Hermione. She bit her lip gently and looked downward at the steps of the staircase before her. Lockry took that as a welcome which was a nicer sign than the usual dismissal he got from Hermione yesterday. Perhaps she'd thought of him over the night they'd spent apart. The thought of her thinking of him made Lockry's spirit fly.

The two of them didn't talk much, but Lockry didn't mind, he just enjoyed being in her presence. Just a foot away Lockry could smell Hermione's hair, a sweet smell which he welcomed to his nose. Lockry's mind wandered to fantasies of him holding her in his arms, caressing each perfect curve of her body, feeling her warm pale skin on his hands. He shook his head to rid himself of such inappropriate thoughts that made him want to rush into something with Hermione sooner than he'd like to. Carlisle liked to believe that this attraction he felt towards Hermione was more than physical, he was almost sure it was something real, something too strong to be passed off as something so shallow as to call it complete lust.

The further the two of them walked, Carlisle took a book from the top of the pile Hermione was carrying; one book at a time, the further they went. From the route they were taking, Lockry decided to assume they were heading for the Gryffindor common room. In which case Lockry knew he couldn't go any further than the portrait of the fat lady. This made Lockry a little disappointed; he still hadn't gotten up the guts to ask Hermione to walk with him. As they finally arrived at the fat lady's portrait, Lockry had taken all but two of Hermione's books off of her. Hermione stopped before the fat lady and paused before saying the password; she turned to Lockry who stood patiently behind her.

"Thank you... for the help." Hermione said softly, she looked down at the books in her hands before her then up at Lockry who took a step closer to her.

"My pleasure, honestly." He replied and leaned against the wall beside him on his shoulder, looking intently at Hermione. She bit her lip again and looked away from him, then cleared her throat quietly. "Will you come walk with me?" Lockry finally asked and Hermione looked up, a little surprised.

"I don't know... where are you planning to go?" She answered, seeming a little conflicted.

"The lake, just around outside." Lockry stood up straight again and watched Hermione decide. He hoped with all his might that she would say yes.

" I don't know... I don't... think so Carlisle." Hermione looked a little pained as she said this to Lockry and he felt pain as she declined his efforts. He forced a warm smile and nodded slightly. "I should really be concentrating on studies, I promised myself I would I'm sorry." She continued, but Lockry understood. He also understood that she didn't _really_ want to say no to him. And with this thought he grinned and nodded once again.

"It's fine, I'll see you round tomorrow." Lockry said happily as he gave Hermione her books back and then turned to leave her to enter the Gryffindor common room. Carlisle wasn't convinced, and he was damn determined to have Hermione, to love her and be loved by her. There was something special between them, something with the potential to be beautiful. Carlisle went for his walk which turned into a sit alongside the lake, where he sat and watched the sun dance on the water. Lockry had picked two or three flowers for Hermione, which he smelt occasionally and then just simply held in his fingers. He wondered if Hermione was thinking of him too.

The next day, Lockry didn't see any of Hermione which was very disappointing but he knew he'd see her on Monday. And it was on this day that he woke with an inner explosion of excitement. The blood in Lockry's body was pumping with a steady beat as he strolled down the last flight of stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast next to the Gryffindor table. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the Great Hall, Carlisle spotted Hermione's light brown, bushy hair. He smiled and walked to the Ravenclaw table where he could sit opposite Hermione and watch her occasionally between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's head. Lockry strolled over to his targeted seat at his house's table and sat comfortably, then pulled his shoulder bag up onto the seat next to him. He then looked over and saw Hermione who was reading the paper and delicately scooping some cereal into her mouth. Lockry watched her crunching on her flakes as her eyes scanned the page and then decided to collect some breakfast of his own onto the empty plate in front of him.

Lockry always stuck to the same food for his breakfast, fruit, bacon and eggs and toast. He hoped Hermione hadn't caught sight of Lockry shovelling his slices of apple, banana and peach into his mouth. The one thing Lockry didn't pride himself on was his table manners during his meals. He always gathered more than a mouthful onto his fork and tried his hardest to eat it all without choking, drooling or worse: losing parts of half chewed food out of his mouth. Lockry finished his Breakfast and took out his notebook to write down some thoughts. He looked up at Hermione to catch her smiling slightly at her paper, Lockry was temporarily hypnotised by this. He found a blank page in his journal and quickly sketched Hermione's perfect smile onto the page. When he was satisfied with his likeness of her, Lockry closed his book and sat up with his fist under his chin, watching Hermione. She said something to her friends without looking up at them and then after the space of a possible reply, she looked up at one of them across from her and then spotted the gaze of Lockry not long after. Hermione's eyes widened and then she glared at Lockry for a few seconds before realising she attracted the attention of her friends in front of her. Carlisle stood, lifted his bag and decided it was time for him to get to his first class which, Hermione would be stunned to find out, he shared with her. Lockry took one last look at Hermione as he made his way out to find her peering at him over the top of her Daily Prophet. Lockry grinned and held the strap of his bag in one hand on his shoulder as he watched her quickly raise her paper above her eyes. Lockry made his way to _Defence Against the Dark Arts _with glee and excited anticipation.

Carlisle found that he was the first to arrive and decided to find a seat early. He was stunned to find that their new _Defence Against the Dark Arts _teacher was the well-known auror "Mad-eye" Moody. Just quietly, Lockry found Professor Moody's teaching methods jerky and rather alternative. Lockry sat waiting for his other classmates, leaning forward with his arms on the desk before him and his pen in his mouth. As each student started piling in, Lockry decided not to turn around from his position in the front row to look at the students as they entered the room and found their seats. He also didn't want to find Hermione and seem like he was stalking her (though technically he didn't know they had some of the same classes until recently, _is that stalking?_).

Lockry opened his book and began sketching things in the room and then enchant the likeness to move on the page; this was his favourite part of magic, making things move on paper. The lesson went by as he took notes of what Moody would say and watch as he told off some students for not paying attention or took a hasty gulp from his suspicious hip flask. And as it was time for the lesson to end, the students began to pack up their things and leave the classroom. Lockry did the same, he closed his Dark Arts book and slid it into his shoulder bag, hanging off the side of his chair. He then turned around to see Hermione exit the room with her two friends Ron and Harry; whom Lockry had never spoken to throughout his four years at Hogwarts. Lockry decided not to approach Hermione while she was around her two friends, so he decided to wait for the library this afternoon, with hopes that Hermione would be there.

Throughout all Lockry's classes he scribbled, sketched and took notes. He huffed and watched the clock at the front of every classroom, impatiently watching the minute hand pass so slowly and the thing that annoyed him the most was that every time he checked the time, only three or four minutes would have passed. But eventually his last class of the day was over and despite his hunger from lack of eating lunch this day, Lockry rushed up to the library. Once on the same level as the library Lockry relaxed and slowed his pace. He had made it through the day and now it was time for his reward.

This afternoon's meeting with Hermione would be different, today Lockry would be less enthusiastic and just try to play it cool. It seemed that his other, rather forward efforts were declined by Hermione because he seemed too interested and he knew that she is the one girl he has ever heard of to be far more interested in studying than boys.

Lockry sat at a table by one of the tall, slim windows and sat his shoulder bag onto the chair beside him. He had positioned himself facing the entrance to the library so that he would be aware of Hermione's entrance when she arrived. Lockry picked up one of the books that were already sitting on the table before him and opened it, skimming the words without really paying much attention to their meaning or detail. And just as he began to indulge himself in images from his memory of Hermione he spotted her entering the library. Beside her walked a tall young man with a muscular build and a foreign uniform. Lockry recognised the lad as one of the Dermstrang students but couldn't figure out why he looked more familiar than any of the other meat heads from that school. The Dermstrang boy and Hermione walked to a table together and sat as Hermione placed her books upon the table. Suddenly it clicked to Carlisle who this other young man was, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian team seeker. _Should I count him as competition?_ Lockry asked himself then smiled slightly as he watched Hermione blush, taking a book from the pile before her, Krum watching her the entire time with a dumb little smile of his own. Carlisle rolled his eyes and stood from his table to walk into one of the aisles of books to find something for himself to read. He decided this was more amusing than having Hermione to himself, he liked a challenge.

Carlisle looked for a book he could read to himself so he didn't have to watch Krum flirting with Hermione. As he was reaching the middle of the row of book shelves, he saw Hermione through the gaps in the books on the other side. Lockry smiled and waited for her to reach the end of the shelves. He followed her along and then startled her as she came over to his side of the shelves.

"Huh, I didn't know sportsman could read. What an odd sight don't you think?" Carlisle smiled cheekily at Hermione. He would tease her today, annoy her into remembering him and thinking of him later.

"Merlin's beard! you scared the wits out of me," Hermione whispered and continued around Lockry to look at the books on this side of the shelves.

"Perhaps, but you didn't answer my question."

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so hard of Viktor. I imagine that being a famous... Quidditch player makes it hard for you to concentrate on your studies because of all the high expectations and-"

"Do you fancy him?" Carlisle interrupted Hermione, she turned around to face him with her mouth open in surprise.

"I beg your pardon but what gives you the right to ask the details of one's personal affairs?"

"Do you fancy him?" Carlisle repeated and stepped closer to Hermione, she stood her ground and stared into his eyes.

"I may," she said softly and went to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand gently.

"Yes you may but what if I do not approve?" he said simply and Hermione removed her hand from his, looking less playful than before and seemed to be considering what he had said. Carlisle waited only to be disappointed by Hermione pulling her hand away from his and walking back to her table with Viktor waiting for her like some obedient dog. Lockry sighed and leant back on the bookcase and felt confused. What was going on between them? He thought that Hermione liked him as he does her but she doesn't seem to respond in the way someone would if they were interested in another person. Carlisle tried not to let it get him down and instead he decided to join Hermione and Viktor at their table. He strolled around the book shelves and to their table, taking a seat and lowering himself onto it beside Hermione.

"Mind if I join? No? Okay," Carlisle smiled and sat watching Hermione without giving them a chance to object. "So Viktor, what are you doing here? Got some studying you need to catch up on?" Krum sat and stared at Carlisle for a moment and then looked at Hermione before answering quite slowly, looking back to Lockry:

"I am just spending time with Miss Granger." _Quite simple this fellow I think_, Lockry smirked as he thought this.

"Yes, we're **trying** to study," Hermione said through gritted teeth at Lockry and he replied with the same smile he had before which made Hermione sigh and shake her head slightly. The three of them sat, not speaking and Carlisle knew that he was the only one of the three which didn't feel awkward.

"Ohh, I see, right." Lockry stood and winked obnoxiously at Hermione then proceeded to walk away from the two of them to return to his table. Lockry gave Hermione a sly half smile as he turned away from them and continued walking. Hermione scowled at Lockry as he wandered away and from then on found it hard to continue "studying" with the image of Carlisle stuck in her mind; he had indeed made an impression.

As night grew closer and the number of students in the library grew fewer, Carlisle sat and waited to see Hermione leave either with Krum or by herself. Lockry's hope grew high as he saw Krum leave alone and looked over to see Hermione sitting at her table, writing hard on a piece of parchment. Of course Lockry knew it to be absolutely rude to interrupt someone whilst studying as hard as Hermione was. So Lockry decided to go and check on her, just to see if she needed any assistance. He approached Hermione and sat beside her at her table, she took a quick glance at him with her eyes, not moving the book from in front of her face or her head from it's still, front facing position. Lockry sat and watched her, waiting for her to say something and after a small moment she sighed, closed her eyes and rested the book before her onto the table.

"What do you want?" Hermione said slowly, opening her eyes to stare at Lockry. He stared back and leant his head on his hand with his elbow on the table.

"I think you've done enough studying for tonight Miss Granger," He mumbled to her, blinking slowly.

"I'll say when it's time for me to stop thank you very much." She answered him, raising her book to continue reading it once more.

"All work and no play makes Hermione a grumpy girl," Lockry said to her, smiling in a menacing way. "Don't you know how to relax? Or enjoy the many wonders around you?" Hermione sighed with annoyance and rested her book down on the table before her once more, she opened her mouth to reply to Lockry but paused for a moment instead.

"Yes!" She blurted after considering this quite simple answer over a few minutes. "I just carry out my enjoyment and appreciation in a more... sensible way than others." Lockry smiled and stood, picking up his bag as he did so.

"And by sensible you mean boring, yes?" He then walked a few steps away from her, turned and walked backwards as Hermione watched him with her scowling eyes. Lockry turned back round and walked out the library entrance and disappeared around the corner of the threshold from Hermione's view. Her stubborn nature got the better of her and so she stood, packed up her books into her backpack and rushed toward the library entrance to catch up to Lockry; she would not let him have the last word, especially not when he's wrong. Hermione walked swiftly to the exit and crossed the threshold, but there was no sign of Lockry.

"You came after me?" Hermione heard his voice just near her ear and turned quickly, trying to hide her smile. Lockry stood before her, hands in his pockets and a smug little smile on his face, like he knew something she didn't.

"Because you started something and I've come to finish it." Hermione answered Lockry and so he gestured for her to continue. Hermione looked a little surprised, she hadn't thought of what to say to him yet. "Well..." she began and then smiled, not being able to contain it this time. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of an argument." Hermione answered, thinking herself pretty smart with her answer.

"Okay," Lockry answered as Hermione turned her back on him, heading towards the Gryffindor dorm. She stopped in her trails before turning slowly to look at Lockry who was keeping a straight face.

"So what, you just give up like that?" Hermione asked, appearing confused. Lockry shrugged, winked at Hermione and tilted his head towards the stairs, rising up towards one of the many towers in the school. Hermione understood and allowed Lockry to lead her up to this tower. They jogged up stairs for what felt like half an hour but all they knew was that the stars were out and the night sky was beautiful. And every time Lockry looked at Hermione he thought the sky was as common as a Tuesday. After passing a fair few windows looking out across the lake and the forbidden forest in the school grounds, Lockry stopped at one window which he thought to be particularly individual.

"This is what I'm talking about," Lockry said softly as Hermione looked from him to the view from the window. Hermione looked out the window and gasped at the deep blue sky with sparkling stars spread across that dark canvas which was the sky. Lockry stepped behind Hermione and watched her look out the window, the wondrous view being obsolete in comparison to her.

Lockry felt as if it were incredible how Hermione could not hear his heart beating so hard and heavily. He heard it in his ears and felt it vibrate through his teeth, it shook his stomach so hard that his chest began to hurt. Lockry closed his eyes slowly and lowered his head, calming himself. As he lifted his head to look back up at Hermione he noticed she had moved closer to the window, her hands rested on the pane. He smiled and leant forward, arm straight and placed his hand next to one of hers. He was watching out the window, over her shoulder and slowly making his way closer to her.

"I'm glad you like it," he uttered softly. Hermione seemed unfazed by how closely Lockry was standing to her.

"It's..." Hermione thought for a moment then turned her head slightly to see Lockry's hand beside hers. Lockry watched her and waited for her to speak. "It's magical," she finished and cleared her throat shortly after. She moved back slightly, Lockry moved back with her to avoid her moving into him.

"I guess I should head back to my dorm now," Hermione said softly as she turned to face Lockry. He nodded in reply and looked into her dimly lit face. There was a pause, a gentle pause as she breathed steadily and Lockry's mind raced as to what he should do, what he should say to get her to spend just a little more time with him. He just stood and waited for her to leave, he decided he'd been far too annoying these past few days. When Lockry sees something that interests him, he feels he has to pursue it; no matter what.

"hey, uh... Sorry about how I've acted the past few days." Carlisle muttered as he leant against the window sill.

"I figure there would be a reason for this?" Hermione chuckled, stepping down a step from Lockry. He looked down at her intently as he thought of his answer.

"For my annoyance or for bringing you here?"

"Mmm... both." Hermione said after short thought herself. Locky smiled and moved a step closer to her, hands in his pockets and eyes locked onto hers.

"Reason for the annoyance would be... I find you interesting and your resistance to me made you even more fascinating. As for bringing you here, I felt like you needed a break from things. Was I correct?"

"Well, I do appreciate you sharing this with me and you were correct. I did need a break from things." Hermione looked out the window at the beauty outside as she spoke. Suddenly she turned to Lockry with a playfully offended look on her face. "Fascinating? Thanks for making me sound like some sort of specimen." She then cracked a grin which made Lockry chuckle. They stood there for a moment longer, watching each other. Everything was almost silent; the only sound was the consciousness and their thoughts buzzing inside their brains.

"It's getting late," Hermione said suddenly. Carlisle nodded slowly and decided to be bold, he took a step towards her. Her smile seemed to fall from her face as Lockry got closer to her, instead she looked up at him with almost panic in her eyes; more uncertainty.

"Yeah..." Carlisle said softly, "it is." He lowered his head slightly, more on the same level as hers and gazed at her face dreamily.

"I'm rather tired... I think." Hermione whispered, staring at Lockry's lips.

"Would you like me to walk you to your common room?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said a little louder as she seemed to break out of this shared daze between the two of them. Carlisle came to his senses and cleared his throat gently.

"I apologise," Carlisle said sincerely. "Let's go," he finished with a smile. Hermione smiled back and turned to go to her common room as Lockry followed.

Nothing was said, nothing was done; just two people sharing a comfortable yet confused silence.


End file.
